pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: Create!
PvZ:Create! is a game where you can create your own Heroes, Plants, or Zombies and play with them in missions. The game plays like a classic PvZ game. There is also a multiplayer mode like the Xbox 360 but you can play online. You can create levels, lawn backgrounds, or Heroes and share them with other players who can download your creations and play them. Multiplayer In multiplayer, there are no turns, just reacting and defending like Versus Mode. Tricks make a return, but are heavily remade. Why Create? You can create your own Heroes to play with in multiplayer - or hop into Adventure to collect more characters. Multiplayer Info In case you are confused, Multiplayer will be like Versus Mode combined with Heroes, except instead of Target Zombies, there will be your hero on either side. Your hero can be custom and it does not need classes, because at the beginning you choose your plants/zombies like Custom Battle in Versus Mode. Each will have health that goes down when they are attacked. Although, I am still wondering if zombies should have access to zombots like GW2 or if they should just stick with normal zombies and give it a classic nostalgia feel. Should the Zombies get Zombots for Multiplayer? No, because it would be overpowered. Yes, it would balance the plants because they can shoot. No, because it would ruin the I, Zombie feel. Yes, but they must unlock it to prevent noobs from spamming it. I don't know Level Elements There are many elements in a level (or course, mission, whatever you'd like to call it) This is a menu for playing a level you have selected. The Jalapeno Score is determined by your players' ratings (so that way people can't trick you into playing a level that has an easy rating but is hard) Theme You can change your level to different themes, like PvZ1, PvZ2, and PvZA. Some themes have exclusive plants or features, like in the PvZA theme, Popcorn replaces Potato Mine. In the PvZ1 theme, graves do not block shots. But in the others, plants have to destroy them. Modes Levels you make can have different gamemodes besides the classic. It can be Special Delivery, Survival, or even Multiplayer! Multiplayer levels you can make them against CPU or add a 2-player input. You can also modify what can be used, like banning Tricks or certain plants/zombies. Icons Some levels have icons telling you what type the level is. This way, you can filter the search for only a certain type of level. Like if you wanted only minigame levels, you could filter for minigames in the search. Level List You are welcome to add your own if you wish. Adventure Mode See ''Plants vs. Zombies: Create! / Levels''. Gardeners' Challenge Are you a true PvZ Master? Beat all the levels and advance to the Roof and fight Zomboss. These are random levels made by random people. They may be really easy or very hard. Category:Games